Possessed by Darkness
by TaraLocke
Summary: The moment Tom Riddle an Athena Izar locked eyes with one another, it was love at first sight. Their lives were complete, full of happiness and love which soon granted them a daughter. But what happens when the ministry gets involved and an invasion is called upon the family? Torn apart by force, each family member are left to survive on their own. This is Ravenna Riddle's story.
1. Prolongue

Hi! I just want to let you know that I'm not the best writer and I haven't had a lot of experience either, but I love doing it. All I want is to create this story that I have worried about writing about for a while and develop my writing ability further. Please, no hate but I'm welcome to constructive criticism on how to made my story better. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or themes that were created by the genius J.K Rowling. I have added my own characters long with hers and I make no money writing this, it's purely here for mine and others own entertainment.

Warning: Throughout the beginning of the story, Tom is very mushy and in love so your probably going to be repulsed. However! As the story progresses, he is going to be more evil and psychotic so that's something to look forward to.

* * *

_Possessed by Darkness_

Prologue

Tom Riddle strode confidently along the halls of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only place where he could at least call home. A place where his brilliance and charm is appreciated and even acknowledged.

He made his way to the courtyard that was located in the centre of the school. Winter was approaching rapidly and the temperature had dropped below minus. As for the outlook of the grounds, the grass was covered with crystals of frost and no chirp of a bird was ever heard.

The courtyard was inevitably empty, much to Tom's delight, only a few ballsy Gryffindors sat talking casually with each other.

Avery and Lestrange sat at the fountain, patiently waiting for Tom's arrival.

He walked closer and closer to Avery and Lestrange who were yet to acknowledge his presence. That's when he happened to glimpse up across the further side of the courtyard and see _her._

During his life, Tom had seen pretty women but none like her. She was without a doubt, one of the most beautiful women he had never seen.

Her long, silk-like, platinum hair, broke-out on luscious curls that cascaded down her back. She had skin that shone in the winter atmosphere and granted her with pink, glowing cheeks.

Her stature was normal in modern standards, 5,5 in pumps and her arms and legs were toned to perfection. But, the feature that captured Tom's special attention most, were those memorising eyes. Like royal sapphires. They rested in her head like prized jewels.

"My God" he whispered to himself, but also inside his head, a sinister voice hissed, _"She is just a woman, Tom, she will ruin everything you've worked hard for your entire life. Let her go." _

Just before he was about to tare his eyes away from her, her eyes snapped up in Tom's direction, gazing into his pools of blue.

He froze, paralysed. Electricity course through his stiff body at the very site of her. Time almost stood still as Tom gaped across the courtyard not daring to look away, nor did she. He could feel the rhythmic beat of his heartbeat against his ribcage as he could feel her own.

Moments of staring were interrupted by professor Dumbledore lightly tugging on her arm. Not wanting to lose the peculiar feeling she was experiencing with the boy with raven hair, she closed her eyes and went along with the professor.

"Tom?" Avery's husky voice gradually knocked Tom back into reality.

Without answering, Tom turned on his heel and ambled back to the Slytherin common room which was virtually deserted.

He plunked himself down into his usual, black, leather armchair and stared into the roaring fire.

At that moment, Tom knew she was his, she belonged to him. No man would ever touch her or hurt her. He would slaughter any man who tried. She was solely his forever.

It wasn't long before Tom and Athena met and fell hard for one another. Tom soon became distant with Avery and his other followers and made a promise to himself that he would forget his past and focus on his new future that he was sure to have with Athena.

* * *

_June 25th, 1978_

It was June 25th, the last few days at Hogwarts. Although for Tom and Athena, it was their _very_ last days of their seventh year.

The Great Hall was alive with chatter and excitement for summer. All students sat and ate the palatable feast in front of them.

Athena talked and joked around with her friends, Maria, Ray and William. It had been an active year for Athena, she had received top grades in all her exams and was Head girl for her house, Ravenclaw. All of which her parents were ecstatic about.

Even though she loved school and was sad in a way for leaving, she was looking forward to the new chapter in her life.

I light tap on her shoulder lead her to drop the conversation with her friends and swish around in her seat.

A smile erupted on her face at the sight of Tom standing in front of her smirking, his hands clasped around his back.

"Hey Tom" she grinned kindly

"Hello Athena"

To Athena's right, Maria sat with a scarlet toned face and a mouthful of mashed potatoes which she struggled to swallow.

Turning her attention back to Tom, a tingling feeling shot through her body as Tom kneeled down and onto one knee, her heart-rate increased when he then reached into his left pocket and pulled out a red, velvet box.

The entire room seemed to go silent and Athena could feel many eyes burning into her skin from every direction like lasers.

"Tom.." Athena began to choke out but couldn't find the strength or words to carry on. She grew more nervous and her hands became sweaty from being entwined with each other.

"Athena Izar" Tom spoke in a velvety voice which was most alluring, "Before I met you, I never realised how empty my life was. Now that I have you, I never want to let you go and could never imagine my life without you by my side" and with the following words, Tom opened the velvet box, "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Every student and even professor drew closer with hope, awaiting Athena's answer.

"Yes!" Athena shouted, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Tom stood quickly in time to catch Athena leaping into his arms. He held her body close in his strong embrace, smiling wildly with Athena laughing in his grasp.

Still in Tom's hold, Athena looked into his eyes, and he into hers. They pressed their lips onto each other which resulted to an outburst of claps and cheers.

After they parted, Athena happened to look up at the professors table to find the majority of them clapping, all except one. Albus Dumbledore. Who indubitably looked slightly...scared?

* * *

_December 13th, 1978_

"The bride and groom have prepared their own vows, which they will read to one another now, Tom you may begin"

"Athena, you are my inspirations and my souls fire.

You are the magic of my days.

You help me laugh, you teach me to love.

You are my breath, my every heartbeat.

I am yours,

You are mine,

Of this we are certain.

You are lodged in my heart,

The small key is lost,

You must stay there forever."

Tom held Athena's hand with a thrilled smile on both their faces. Friends and family sat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The place where Tom and Athena met and fell in love, the offer of marriage was accepted and now the room where the formal union of them together, typically recognised by law, by which they will become husband and wife.

"Thank you Tom, Athena, you may begin"

"Tom, in your eyes, I have found my home.

In your heart, I have found my love.

In your soul, I have found my mate.

With you, I am whole, full, alive.

You are more of an amazement to me, each day I rediscover you.

I am yours,

You are mine,

Of this we are certain.

You are lodged in my heart,

The small key is lost,

You must stay there forever."

Tom gently wiped a tear that trickled down Athena's cheek.

'I love you" he mouthed

'I love you too' Athena grinned widely.

"Do you Athena Safirah Izar, take Tom Marvolo Riddle, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" she whispered

"And do you Tom Marvolo Riddle, take Athena Safirah Izar, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness am in health, for better or worse, richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" he spoke confidently

The ceremony ended with their exchange of the rings and they sealed their words with a loving kiss.

* * *

_April 1st, 1980_

"I have something I need to tell you Tom" Athena stood in her colossal living room, peering up at Tom.

Tom looked down at his beautiful wife with wonder, "What is it love?" He placed his long, strong fingers on her chin and made her head rise so their eyes met automatically.

With a deep breath, Athena smiled hopefully,

"I'm pregnant"

Two simple words that would change not only Tom, but the course of history. Two words that madly shook Tom's world.

Tom stood wide eyed and a jaw that reached the marbled floor, "Tom, please say something" Athena begged. She never expected this reaction from him, and what worried her most was that she couldn't distinguish whether he was happy or sad.

An abrupt chuckle escaped Tom's lips which soon answered Athena's question.

"I'm gonna be a father?!" Tom was now smiling with exhilaration and excitement flowing in his supposedly icy, blue eyes that now resembled melted, shallow waters.

"Yes!" Athena laughed equally as excited.

Tom lifted her and spun her around their living room at Riddle manor while the young couple chortled simultaneously.

"I want a girl, who will be as beautiful and intelligent as her mother. We are going to be great parents, I love you darling" Tom finished with a passionate kiss, meanwhile Athena wrapped her legs around Tom's waist.

* * *

_December 1st, 1980_

Athena's agonising screams rang through Riddle manor. The moon resembled a ghostly galleon which guarded the home with it's spotlight.

It was 1:11 am, December 1st in the small town of Little Hangleton, where Riddle manor stood overlooking the view from a hilltop. Inside, Athena still screamed in excruciating pain.

Athena lay twisted on her now bloodstained bed with Tom Riddle holding her sweaty hand tightly.

"Please!" Athena squealed in anguish, "Make it stop, Tom, PLEASE!"

Tom stood helpless by her side, doing everything he could think of to support his weeping wife.

"Keep pushing Mrs Riddle" the doctor aided while nurses tried to immaculate the blood that was endless.

"Come on my love, your nearly there!" Tom soothed Athena's hair that was damp from her own perspiration.

One last torturing push and then there was nothing. It seemed the whole world drew quiet to listen and witness this blessed moment. Silence overtook everyone. The only sound that broke the heavy silence was that of a newborn baby crying.

"Here she is" the doctor whispered gladly.

Tom and Athena both gazed at their beautiful baby girl. The doctor and nurses wrapped the child in clean, cream sheets and carefully handed her to Athena's who waited eagerly.

"She's..." Athena's gasped, "So beautiful" Tom finished.

Tom kissed Athena fervently on the crown of her head, "Thank you so much" he whispered into her hair.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Riddle, you have a very health, beautiful and if I may say, powerful baby girl" the doctor seemed a little timid watching the trilled parents hold their child.

"What do you mean powerful?" Tom questioned still adoring his daughter.

"Well...as soon as I held her...I f-felt power r-radiate of her" Athena and Tom now conveyed their fullest attention toward the struggling doctor and nurses, who inched their way closer to the door.

"What could that mean?" Athena asked, watching Tom's pale face flush.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing..." Tom exclaimed vehemently. He shook his head abruptly and observed the baby again.

"Alrighty then" Athena sang unconvinced that Tom's sudden nervous gestures were anything out of the usually. He had never got this anxious in all the time they spent together. Why did he act like this?

The baby girl had grown quiet in Athena's arms and had regained to making soothing babbling and mumbling sounds.

The child inherited a small, equal amount of sandy hair that reflected the lone light of a few candles, scattered round the bedroom. She had her mothers slightly tan complexion and her father perfectly- structured mouth and cheekbones.

The formation of the infants face was flawless. Though, one attribute undeniably belonged to Tom-her eyes. Like the crystal Cancun ocean. Stare far enough into them, you could witness the warmth and power of her soul staring deep into your own.

Athena also shared a piece within her daughters eyes. A thick, unique border of sapphire blue surrounded the pale blue base which defined the eye flawlessly.

"She looks identical to you Tom" Athena couldn't contain herself and let out a sob of happiness.

"She's perfect, just like her mother" Tom pecked Athena's trembling lips.

"Do we have a name yet?" The doctor questioned, gripping his suitcase with both hands.

"You may choose her name Athena"

"Are you sure Tom? It's a very big decision"

"I'm positive. I want you to name our first child" he stroked a finger along his daughters cheek.

Athena analysed the tiny baby in her arms. She wanted a name that sounded strong and at the same time, enchanting and wise.

"I like the name Ravenna..." Athena hinted.

Tom thought for a moment before considering the idea, "Yes Ravenna Riddle. I like it" he smirked and sat on the bed, holding Athena and Ravenna close.

"If that's all, I think we'll be going now. Congratulations again Mr and Mrs Riddle, we'll let ourselves out" clearing his throat, the doctor followed the three nurses out of the bedroom but glimpsed over his shoulder to catch Tom glaring straight at him with narrowed eyes. He closed the bedroom door behind him leaving the family alone.

"Would you like to hold your daughter Tom" grinned Athena.

Tom held Ravenna lovingly, looking down upon the delicate body. She gazed up at him with her wide eyes and pouty mouth, forming the shape of a tiny 'O'.

"Hello Ravenna, your so pretty aren't you?" he cooed fondly.

Ravenna started to play with his shirt with her tiny hands. She entertained herself by the simple act of poking his buttons. He looked down at his wife to see that she had fallen asleep soundly. "Mummy's fell asleep on us, love" he chortled. Ravenna continued to amuse herself by grabbing everything in her diminutive reach.

Tom chuckled at his daughters actions until an object revealed itself from around Tom's neck. A locket.

The baby appeared intrigued by the shiny gold locket, that Tom removed it from himself and dangled it just above Ravenna's head.

She reached up to playfully tap it, not knowing the true darkness and power this locket possessed.

Tom knew in his heart that this child of his, was the heiress of Salazar Slytherin. Her fate was just as dangerous and gruesome as his own but he swore to himself that he would forget those memories and just enjoy his life with a family of his own. Something he never had growing up.

The image of his little girl destroying and murdering the muggles and mudbloods of society. Innocent men, woman and children being tortured until her will shocked him to his core.

How could such a sweet, beautiful baby girl, possibly be the horror that the world was sure to experience?

_'Never!'_ He thought. He wouldn't allow his own flesh and blood be involved in anything that monstrous, and could put her life at risk. He couldn't. To hell with her prophecy. He would cherish and protect her forever.

"I love you my child"

* * *

_July 15th, 1985_

"Mummy! Daddy!" Tom and Athena sat in the back garden of their manor, soaking in the heat of the sun on that scorching summers day. Not a cloud was visible in the celestial sphere and the gentle breeze blew across the landscape, like the whispering winds sway the trees.

"Yes sweetheart?" Athena called to her daughter.

"I found a fairy insect!" Ravenna laughed, "Wait! Don't tell me dad...this species is a..." Ravenna closed her eyes tightly for concentration, "Dicopomorphia echmepterygis, look!" She raised her little hand to reveal a fairy insect circling and looping around and in between her fingers.

She smiled widely, displaying a set of pearly white teeth that sat poker- straight. Her parents beamed proudly at their beautiful, 4 year old daughter, who was already so wise beyond her years.

"Very good, Ravenna!" Tom laughed.

"I'm a genius aren't I?" She smirked, sending a wink toward her parents. She ran back toward the ancient, oak trees as the blazing sun met with her coiled hair, that had grown just above her waist. Her eyes still held the most exceptional blue.

Her appearance may appear to be perfect and faultless, and yes, she was a very intelligent, sweet and a funny child, but her personality is rather temperamental. Most times, she performs a very positive attitude, though there are moments when she can be cunning, secretive and sly- traits that she has no doubt inherited from her father.

* * *

_December 1st, 1985_

"It's my birthday!" Ravenna ran up the hall speedily and barged into her parents bedroom, where they both lay sleeping on the king-sized bed.

She leapt onto the elevated bed with with ease and began jumping. Her sandy ringlets flowing everywhere, trapping the sunlight that dared stream through the oriental arched-windows.

Tom was the first to stir awake. He began to falsely yawn and rub his eyes, but suddenly grabbed Ravenna into a bear hug and tickled her with no mercy.

By the time Ravenna let out squeals of laughter, Athena was sitting up and chuckling at the wonderful site of her husband and daughter bonding.

"How old are you today, two?" Tom smirked releasing his claw from Ravenna's ribs. "Daddy I'm 5" She pouted.

"Six more years and I'll be getting my Hogwarts letter!" She flung her arms in the air, " Woohoo! I'm gonna be the most powerful witch Hogwarts has ever seen!"

~•~

_Later that day_

"Happy fifth birthday, Venna" Athena kissed her daughter who sat in the centre of the kitchen table, surrounded by her friends.

She wore a cream, silk dress that reached just above her knee, with diamonds crusted into the fabric. Her hair sat half up, half down and fell loosely around her narrow shoulders.

"Thanks mummy" she kissed her back.

Tom handed his smiling daughter a small, black box with gold, vine-like markings imprinted on the lid.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart" he kissed her cheek and Ravenna gave him a warm hug.

"Thank you daddy" Tom smiled, he was so honoured to have a daughter who was intelligent, caring, brave and extremely loyal towards him.

Ravenna gently opened the little box, her friends, Anna Lestrange, Travis Nott, Sarah Rosier, Matthew Macnair and Draco Malfoy, all looked with wonder at her every move.

Inside, revealed a little silver ring with small emeralds set in a twirly line to form the shape of a snake. Also a teeny ruby was placed at the end to resemble a tongue.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Anna Lestrange pointed out.

"I love it daddy, thank you so much" Ravenna was somehow drawn to the snake made of gems and slid the ring along her slim fingers. It fit like a glove.

"I'm glad you like it Venna, I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

_February 27th, 1987_

Thunder roared throughout Little Hangleton and lightning crashed, virtually cracking the ground.

The month of February was granting the village a tidal wave of thunder and lightning storms that thrashed into the nights perpetually.

_2:47am_

Tom and Athena lay fast asleep in each others arms. Athena's face was buried into Tom's toned, bare chest while Tom suffocated his nose into Athena's hair. A habit that had become addicting, the smell of lavender infatuated him severely.

A deafening _'Bang!'_ erupted throughout the whole manor which shook the family out of their sleep.

"What the hell was that?!" Tom pulled back the covers quickly, the cold air shocking his body. He grabbed his wand, and quickly but quietly walked to his bedroom door that was open ajar.

"Be careful Tom!" Athena whispered sternly, sitting up in their bed.

He opened it fully with a creak and peered out into the landing. Tom drew closer for any sign of movement or sound. From downstairs, footsteps and muffled voices belonging to men could be heard, but not enough to make out the words.

"Ravenna" Athena whispered to herself, and she jumped out of bed, snatching her wand from her nightstand as she did so.

"No stay here, I'll get her" Tom placed a firm hand on her shoulder to stop her from approaching the door closer.

"What?! Are you crazy, I'm coming with you Tom" she was practically begging and Tom couldn't resist the look on her face. He sighed and held Athena's hand supportively and they both walked down the hall and into Ravenna's bedroom.

From behind them, the sound of loud footstep were gradually increasing.

Ravenna sat up in her bed with her hands clasped over her ears and eyes shut tight.

Tom stood at few feet away from the door, with his wand at the ready.

"Venna" Athena lightly touched Ravenna's shoulder causing her to jump out of her skin. "What was that noise from downstairs?" Ravenna was now close to tears.

"It's okay" Athena looked at Tom whose focus was aimed at the door, "Everything's gonna be-"

As if on queue, the bedroom door blew open and a stamped of men came trampling inside.

Ravenna screamed which pierced the atmosphere like a needle.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, you are under arrest for the murder and robbery of Hepzibah Smith" Cornelius Fudge spoke orderly and the Aurors began to approach Tom, who still had his wand raised, ready to strike.

"What are you talking about?" Athena was guarding her crying daughter and was putting on a brave face, but inside she was shocked by the news the ministry had accused her husband with.

Tom looked back over at Athena who stared back at him, he could visually see her heart shatter like glass in her chest. Her appearance was still the angelic face he fell in love with in the courtyard. He knew from this day forward, things were going to change drastically.

"Your somewhat, loving husband Mrs _Riddle_" the minister spat the word 'Riddle'," Is responsible for the murder of Miss Smith and the possession of her locket, which he stole after her sudden death caused by an Unforgivable curse"

Athena's eyes filled with tears. How could the man she knew and trusted for so long and produced a child with, be so evil. "Tom tell me it's not true!" She screamed at him.

"You have to understand that it wasn't me, it was _Him_. He is making me do these things!" Tom's face was now aggressive and twisted with anger.

"Who are you talking about?!" Athena's hand was over her broken heart as she shouted at her husband. Meanwhile Ravenna was in a state of shock, sitting and listening to her loving parents argue and shout violently at each other.

"Lord Voldemort" He said the name so proudly, his eyes were wide with power overtaking him. "Don't you see, I will rid this world of the filthy mudbloods and muggles by the simple act of an Unforgivable curse. I will slaughter any man, woman and child, magical or non-magical who dare stand up to me!" Athena backed up until her legs met the side of her child's bed. He had destroyed her with his use of words.

"Together me and you will rule this world. Together!" Tom strode slowly towards her. The Aurors became timid and readied their wands.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Dumbledore was right, you've changed!" Athena's voice was flat with shock.

"What did that foolish man say to you?" Toms eyes blazed red, "That man turned against me, don't you turn against me!"

He grew more angry by the second and his wand was now pointing at her

"I don't know you anymore!" Athena cried sobs of heartbreak, "Tom, your breaking my heart. Your going down a path I can't follow!"

"Do not call me Tom, it's Lord Voldemort. The name that will scar the very person who uses it. I will not have my retched fathers name any longer" he growled at her, venom flashing throughout his eyes.

"Please Tom this isn't you, your a good person don't do this! What happened to the Tom I first met and fell in love with. Please just stop it now!" Athena begged. She walked towards him and put both hands on his face, it softened at her touch but his eyes still burned crimson.

"Let my husband go" she whispered, "Tom please come back to us, your child needs you and so do I"

A smack across Athena's face caused her to hit the ground hard. Blood gushed from her lip as she peered up at her husband, stunned. "I'm not Tom. Tom is gone now. Voldemort is whats left of him and you fill worship and follow me" again, his wand was pointed toward her weeping face.

An Auror by the name James Potter fired a curse towards Voldemort which he dodged easily, considering his back was to the ministry and the Order. Voldemort mumbled the killing curse and sent it flying at Potter, whose body fell instantly on the ground, lifeless.

A woman's screams filled the room as she collapsed on the wooden floor, when the dark lord fired another sickly green curse, which hit her directly on her chest, landing her beside Potter.

All the men stood and stared at their friends bodies lying cold dead on the bedroom floor.

"No!" They all shouted simultaneously.

Voldemort turned back towards his wife who still lay on the floor crying.

"Will you follow me or will you not, my love?"

Athena choked a few last sobs, "Never!" She bawled, "I will never follow you, you took Tom away from me and his child. For that I will never forgive you. I hate you!"

"There's something you don't seem to understand" he sent her a sinister grin that sent shivers down her spine, "Tom is here. I have been waiting and watching inside him for all these years. I'm the monster from his childhood"

Athena glared up at the man who had ruined her life. Voldemort raised his wand slowly, looking into Athena electric blue eyes, "But you've made your decision" he knew he could never kill her, he loved her to much to go to those lengths.

All of a sudden, an Auror called Sirius Black made a surprise attack and shot a flash of white light hurtling at Voldemort, but he quickly stepped out of way and then there was an aching scream. Then silence.

"Mummy!" Ravenna let out an ear-splitting shriek and jumped of her bed and onto the floor where her mother lay still.

A presence of Tom began to show in Voldemort as he looked down at his wives, believed to be dead body. "No" he breathed out. The voice inside his head forced him to get a hold of himself, '_My God, Tom, leave her, she's dead and there's nothing you can do! Now focus or your going to Azkaban you fool!'_

He kneeled down next to her still body. Memories of the day June 25th 1978, came flooding back to him, the day he asked her to marry him. He touched her perfect face with his fingers, "I love you Athena" he whispered, "I'm so sorry Ravenna"

Ravenna wailed next to her mothers body, not even acknowledging her fathers apology. Then her head raised to meet her fathers bloodshot eyes, "Good" She said it so calmly yet deep emotion was hidden behind that one word.

The Aurors approached Tom and began to surround him. When the circle had formed around him, he knew he only had one option but that meant the abandonment of his child, like his father did to him.

" Tom Riddle you may come in silence for the death of Hepzibah Smith, you will be taken to Azkaban immediately" Fudge ordered a few men from the Order to retrieve Tom but were blasted back into the wall as Tom apparated from the room.

"Is everyone alright?" Alastair Moody's voice demanded a response.

"Yes" they all agreed in unison.

Ravenna still sat beside her mother crying into her shoulder. She was alone. Where was her father? Is her mother dead? Will these men kill her? These are the questions that swamped her brain.

She parted from Athena's body and crawled over towards the wall. Ravenna cradled her knees and hid her face from the men who carefully watched her movements from across her bedroom.

Her sandy hair was beginning to stick to her tear-stained face while the inside of her mouth was covered with a layer of salty water.

"We would hurt you child" Fudge said. Him, Sirius and Moody began to take a step closer to the little girl, but withdrew when her head shot up and gave them all a deadly stare of warning.

"Please just leave me alone" her face may have been fierce but her voice was young and unthreatening.

Sirius ignored her request and approached Ravenna with caution while the remaining Aurors and members of the ministry tried to aid Athena.

He crouched slowly in front of her, never taking his attention away from her mesmerising eyes. "What is your name?"

"Ravenna Riddle" she spoke trying to put on a strong exterior for these men who she thought would kill her at any giving moment.

Sirius nodded, "Take my hand Ravenna, and I promise, I will not hurt you" his hand was given for the girl to take. Ravenna considered the offer and took a chance, she placed a hand onto his, which were at least three times bigger than her fragile ones.

He held her hand uncomfortably tight and closed his eyes shut. His mouth began to moved quickly in the form of words but no sound escaped past them. Ravenna sat frightened.

The child started to feel dizzy as a light surrounded her body and seeped into her mind. Happy images of her childhood repeated, but then felt as if they were slipping further away from her. This caused her a lot of emotional pain to watch those joyful memories, to have them taken away from her. Her memory was wiped clean.

Sirius finished his enchantment on the girl and opened his eyes to see her lying before him, unconscious.

Her little hand still in his grasp.

"Where do we take her now?" One Auror asked. Sirius stood and gazed down at her body,

"Wool's Orphanage"

~•~

Tom Riddle apparated to the living room at Malfoy Manor. The room was moderately dark, the only source of light being the crackling fire that burned, like dancing demons throughout the room.

He paced the room with venom coursing through his veins. The remembrance of Athena's body reiterated in his head causing him to break out in quiet sobs. His wife was dead. Memories from his repressed childhood echoed within him. Darkness from his soul was unleashing completely and possessing him into a heartless, cold monster. Athena had died, taking his heart with her. Without Athena, his life had no meaning and soon everything he promised he wouldn't become, were the only things that made sense anymore. Tom Riddle was hidden under evil and what was left was the monster from his dreams. Lord Voldemort.

He would have his revenge. One way or another he would find his daughter, apathetic to the effect he would undoubtedly erupt on the wizarding world.

But was this all necessary? Was Athena in fact.._dead? _

* * *

_May 12th, 1991 (Present)_

Her name is Ravenna Freya Riddle and this is her story about her concealed past that is just unbearable nightmares to her now. Nightmares which consist of flashbacks of a man and woman who appear to mean a great deal to her, but were impartial when her eyes opened.

No recollection of her former life, Ravenna is lead to believe that her life started in an orphanage, Wool's Orphanage.

This is her story.


	2. Man in Red Robes

Chapter 1

Warning: This may be a warning to some of you. Later on in my chapters, Ravenna is going to play a bigger role than Harry himself. Yes, Harry is still famous, but Ravenna is more important to the storyline. You will find out why she is, further into the story...somehow the whole wizarding world revolves around her and everyone knows who she is.

My name is Ravenna Freya Riddle, weird name I know. People tend to be taken back by the mention of my name which ultimately makes me stick out like a sore thumb. Me on the other hand, find my name to be something more than just an identity or a label. Ravenna is derived from the word 'raven' which denotes a large, black bird of the crow family. Something that I do not find the slightest bit entertaining. Freya alternatively is a name I take pride in. Freya was the Norse goddess of love, beauty, fertility, war, wealth, divination and _magic_-usually society is oblivious with the names their given at birth, they don't care for the meaning or origin in which it began.

_Riddle_- this name is more like a scar or a ton of bricks that sit on my aching shoulders, waiting to collapse any minute. For years now, my carers at Wool's orphanage ponder on the mentioning of my last name. But why? What's so bad about the basic English surname, Riddle?

For as long as I care to remember, my life started in Wool's Orphanage. It's a damp and dank building situated in the glorious city if London. Not that I'm ever allowed to go into the city, "Much too dangerous for a pretty, young girl, such as yourself" quote Mrs Cole- the old woman who runs he orphanage rather poorly.

Though I'm guessing you didn't want to hear my story to discover the meaning of my name or my dull and boring childhood. I'm going to cut to the chase here. I'm different. I know I am. I appear to the world a typical eleven year old girl, but who has no relatives to speak of or any fortune to behold. I have either been the product of a drunken evening and callous abandonment, or the treasure of a loving family who have now endured years of sorrow, from the absence of their child. My money's on the first concept.

The only heirloom and most prized possession I own, is a ring that had remained on my index finger. Due to my growth over years, it's been promoted to my ring finger. It's the most peculiar ring, it's green emeralds glisten in the moon light, still in mint condition. The imprint of a circle is now undeniably visible on my fair finger.

The emerald snake almost implies that it's the only thing close to family I have...and maybe it is.

_August 23rd, 1991_

Rain continued to fall like a bucket out of Heaven and the summer skies were concealed under grey clouds, trapping beads if sunlight like a blanket.

In the backstreets if London, Wool's Orphanage sat behind locked Victorian gates. The grey building blended into the fog as good as smoke, making it appear abandoned and run-down.

A man in red velvet robes approached the eery orphanage with a black umbrella in his hand, shielding him from the wetness. He walked closer, being unnoticed.

He rang the door bell that boomed through the house with demanding authority, only to have the door answered by a small, wrinkled woman. She had silver hair that was abusively tied up in a tight bun.

"Yes?" The woman's voice was hoarse from age, "May I help you, sir?"

The man stood firmly, creating a friendly aura between himself and the lady.

"Mrs Cole" his voice was gentle yet it had a confident tone that demanded respect. "We have met before, many years ago. I came here to speak to a particular child about accepting a place in a school I teach in. Now I wish to do the same again."

The little woman stood with a questioning and rather confused look on her face, which didn't do any favours for her wrinkles. Realisation struck.

"Oh my goodness," she said abruptly, "Mr Dumbledore, of course I remember you, please, please come in, out of this retched rain" she waved her hand to make him follow her through the front door and into the hall.

"What do you need this time?" She questioned.

Dumbledore sat his dripping umbrella against a peeling wall, "I am here to speak to another child and I believe her last known address was here", he tried to engage and ease the woman into the conversation.

"Mm hmm- Molly! Put that down and leave!" Her voice was no longer the sweet and weak tone it once was, "I'm sorry about that, sir, and who's this child you've come for?" Mrs Cole went about the hall collecting belongings, such as clothes and toys and tucking them under her sagging arm.

Dumbledore cleared his throat slightly, attempting to gain the woman's attention, but failed miserably. "Ravenna Riddle"

She stopped. She spun round on the spot and gawked at the man in the half-mooned spectacles. "Why?" She spoke dryly.

"I would prefer to talk to the child" The two looked at each other for a moment before Mrs Cole finally broke the silence. "Very well, come along"

She dropped all the objects she was carrying onto the dusty floor, creating a cloud of dust and dirt. She walked up the stairs slowly, followed by an uneasy Dumbledore. '_This is beginning to feel all too familiar' _

She lead him up to a closed door on the third floor, at the very end of the hall. "This is her room here" she approached slowly, minding every creak in the floorboards. Before she went to open the door she spoke with seriousness, "Now, I just want to let you know that she can loose control at times", she was now whispering leading Dumbledore to draw closer, "one time a boy here hit her in the face and called her a freak...and w-well she..._accidentally_" she raised her eyebrows,"set his clothes on fire, leaving the lad to have severe burns all over his body" Mrs Cole closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh, " I don't know- I don't know how she does it. Although she can be a sweet and friendly girl to others who are friendly back, but anyone who annoys or is mean to her...she sorts them out, let's just say"

The woman lightly knocked on Ravenna's door and opened in cautiously, "Ravenna, you have a visitor"

Dumbledore peered into the room from behind Mrs Cole, but could only see the dainty feet belonging to a girl, lying on the bed.

"In you go" Mrs Cole moved to the side, allowing room for the man to walk into the chilly room.

"Hello Ravenna" Dumbledore looked down at the pretty girl who looked back with wonderment and innocence, _'Those eyes'_ he thought

"Hello, sir" Ravenna raised herself from the bed and stood beside the man with a welcoming hand out to shake. She was normal height for a girl of her age and had a petite figure and features. Her sandy hair was no longer the babyish, crazily twisted and coiled hair it once was, instead it had matured into rambunctious curls, that grew just above her waist.

However, it was her eyes that brought back memories for Dumbledore. They were like twins to the pair he saw many years ago. Though her eyes stared into his own with power and kindness flowing among them.

He shook her little hand gently. "You can sit down" she gestured towards a chair beside her wardrobe, "Thank you very much", he sat, stilled amazed by the uncanny resemblance.

Ravenna sat on the side in her bed while her legs dangled off the edge.

"Ravenna, I would like to ask you some questions and it would be useful if you answered honestly, okay?"

"I will answer," judging by her power of speech, it indicated to Dumbledore that she was wanting to compromise. And he was right. "But first, you must tell me your name" she snickered lightly.

"Yes of course," he chortled, "my name is Professor Albus Dumbledore"

Her former harmless expression transformed into a defensive one. She eyes were narrow from hatred. "Professor?" She spat, "You mean like a doctor? Listen, I don't know what that old crow has been saying to you, but it's all lies! That boy hit me first, I have every right to protect myself!" She leapt off the bed, now looking furious. Dumbledore just sat patiently for the girl to calm.

"You are not taking me to any asylum, I don't know how those burns appeared on the boys body, I will _not_ go!"

The professor did something that was new to Ravenna after she had lashed out wildly, he chuckled pleasantly.

"What's. So. Amusing?" Her eyes still narrow, she took a step closer the the man.

"I'm not a doctor" he simply said. After a while, Ravenna stopped glaring and sat back into her bed, causing a light squeak from the springs.

"Who are you then?" Letting out a sigh.

"Like I said, I'm a professor, and I teach at a school called Hogwarts."

"I haven't heard of this school" she stated curiously.

Dumbledore chuckled again, "Im not surprised you haven't"

"What do you mean?" Ravenna asked unknowingly. Her face had returned to a gentle countenance.

"Hogwarts is a school of magic-something that you have a gift for, magic runs thick within your blood, Ravenna."

Ravenna's appearance was motionless. Speechless. Her puckered lips remained gaping for some time.

"Magic?" She rested in the whisper.

"Yes" said Dumbledore.

"Magic that _I_ can do?" Ravenna wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly, maybe he needed to be put into an asylum.

"Yes, magic that _you_ can do." the professor nodded humbly, "And I must say, with the right training, you would be a prize in most teachers eyes. Would you be willing to attend?"

Ravenna hesitated, "Before I give my answer, I want you to prove that you can perform magic." She crossed her arms over her black and white pinafore dress.

Dumbledore was willing to see this child eye to eye. He knew what it would take to persuade her into her rite if passage. He took a quick glimpse toward the battered, oak wardrobe beside him, Ravenna caught sight of this action and looked also.

Seconds later, the wardrobe engulfed into high flames which slightly startled Ravenna. Dumbledore looked into her eyes to see the hunger for power within them, just like _his_ did. Although something else lurked at the surface of her eyes. Something that was dissimilar about them and _his_. Goodness.

This quality that is scarce in civilisation seeped within her burning iris.

Without warning, the wardrobe returned to it's previous decrepitated state, without so much as ash or a burn mark.

"What do you think?"Dumbledore asked the tranquil child.

She set her gaze on this man, who she now found to be remarkable. "I love it" she grinned wildly.

She knew it. She always knew something was different about her. From unexplained incidents to wondrous acts, everything suddenly made perfect sense now. She was a witch. But somewhere in the back if her mind, she thought she already knew all along. But how?

~•~

August 28th, 1991

Ever since that day when Dumbledore paid Ravenna a visit, she couldn't quit thinking about anything else, other than the words, "Magic that _you_ can do". She couldn't help but wonder what she was capable of. If she can make an object float in mid-air and cause physical injuries to others without any training, who knows what she may accomplish later in life, with a thorough education.

Before the professor left the orphanage, he gave her a tiny bronze key with the most irregular end. The key wards were cut in a bizarre style, it was almost as if little triangles had been cut out around the edge of the brass metal.

She was told to maintain possession of it safely and that it is used to unlock a vault in the wizard bank, in Diagon Alley.

_**Flashback**_

"Now Ravenna" Dumbledore stood from the rickety chair and peered down at the girl, who still sat seamlessly on the thin sheets.

"This" he reached into his red, velvet robes and pulled out a tiny key, "this, Is a key that was left for you by your parents, before you even came to this orphanage."

Dumbledore noticed the minor twitch by the mention of her parents on her divine face. He went to hand Ravenna the key, which she took hesitantly. "You must keep this key safe, Ravenna, it's crucial that you do this. Do you understand?" He spoke sternly. Ravenna nodded.

"What does this key open, sir?" Ravenna still observed the object in her hand.

"It opens one of the vaults at a wizard bank in Diagon Alley. The bank is called Gringots."

"I'm sorry, where?" Her face was screwed up and had a curious brow spread across it, making Dumbledore chuckle.

"That's another thing" he chortled, "Diagon Alley is a street in the wizard world, where you'll be able to buy all your Hogwarts belongings, from your books to robes and your wand to your pet. Gringots is located in the heart of this street." Dumbledore explained.

"And how do you-"

"You can enter this alley by the back door at, The Leaky Cauldron." While clarifying, the man pulled out two pieces of parchment. "These are directions of how to get to The Leaky Cauldron from here. Follow them well, it's an easy place to miss if you're not looking hard enough." He handed the yellowish paper to her.

"And this is a list of the items you will be needing for your first year attending Hogwarts." He gave her the second piece of paper.

The amount of information was overwhelming for Ravenna. Hundreds of questions were flooding her head, but she couldn't grasp one to ask. Instead, she just sat and looked at the professor. He noticed her flushed cheeks and smiled warmly towards her.

"I understand this is a lot of information for you, but don't panic, once you find your way to the Leaky Cauldron, the bartender...Tom, will be able to help you enter into Diagon Alley."

_'Tom...Tom...Tom'_ this hissing in Ravenna's head lead her to clutch her temples in pain. Images of the man and woman from her nightmares invaded into her mind._ 'Who are they?!'_ She screamed into herself._ 'Leave me alone!'_ As soon as, the images immediately felt as if they were being sucked into a black hole. Then nothing.

She regained herself quickly and looked innocently back at the professor.

Dumbledore stood looking slightly worried about the resent episode that Ravenna staged.

"Tom?" Ravenna questioned.

"Yes...why do you ask?" Dumbledore thought he knew where this was going to lead onto.

"It's just such a normal name, for such a magical situation" Ravenna muttered. Dumbledore blinked and sighed lightly, "Yes, it is"

"I will meet you at Diagon Alley and escort you ar-"

"No" now it was Ravenna's turn to interrupt, "I wish to escort myself around, no offence, it's just I'm very used to taking care and doing things for myself. I hope this is okay?" Ravenna gazed with hope.

"Yes of course. If that's what you wish." He smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "Well Ravenna Riddle, it was a pleasure to have met you," he stuck out a hand for the little girl to shake, copying the moment they first met.

"I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts on the first of September."

Ravenna shook the hand that looked at least, ten times the age of her youthful one. "It was a pleasure to meet you too, professor Dumbledore. I can't wait to attend Hogwarts and I want to thank you for taking the time to find me here."

Dumbledore realised something special and compassionate inside this girl, he smiled, "Again, it's my pleasure."

**_End of Flashback_**

Ravenna walked towards her wardrobe and opened the damaged door, almost taking it off its hinges. All the wardrobe contained were three wrinkled dresses, a creased, plain top and a grey pleated skirt. Though at the bottom of the wardrobe, near the back, lay a rectangular tin box that was slowly beginning to rust.

She picked up the rusty tin and sat on her clanky bed with the tin on her lap. Opening the box, Ravenna pulled out the small key and two pieces of parchment. The little box was almost like her own, magical treasure chest.

Ravenna popped the key in the pocket of her solid black dress, followed by the two sheets and headed for her bedroom door.

She practically bounced down the stairs which didn't do any favours for their already bad condition. Mrs Cole was already at the bottom with an armful of dishes and the mail in her shaking hands.

"Mrs Cole?" Ravenna said

The woman turned her attention from the address labels on the letters and eyeballed Ravenna tiredly. "Yes?" Her voice was flat and uninterested.

"I'm going now, so..." Ravenna raised her eyebrows, searching for any sign if a farewell.

"Okay." Mrs Cole turned on her heel, almost dropping the dishes as she did, and walked into the kitchen.

Ravenna sighed with annoyance, but brushed it off quickly and opened the front door. The fresh air metaphorically smacking her in the face and the sun pelting down on her tanned complexion.

Ravenna pulled out the papers from her pocket and studied them carefully. The directions were well described and easier to follow than she thought they would. She made her way through the streets and alleys of London. It must've been odd to see an eleven year old girl walking along the busy and dangerous roads, alone. Not the wisest thing she's ever done.

It wasn't until Ravenna reached an abandoned alley, when she was stumped. The directions had run out and apparently her destination was on this street. She looked around for any sign of movement, other than a stray cat. No one.

"Are you kidding me?!" She hissed at no one. She looked back at the directions with frustration, considering she had made a wrong turn somewhere. _'No, impossible!'_ She thought to herself, _'I carefully followed them precisely!' _

Ravenna began peering at the rundown signs outside each shop, that were boarded up with blanks of rotted wood. Each sign was either impossible to read or they were irrelevant to what she was looking for. She was beginning to believe that this, _professor Dumbledore_ was some highly trained magician, who takes pleasure in filling innocent children's heads with stories and dreams, just to have then taken away cruelly.

Though right in the middle of the street, between a closed barbers and tailors, sat a black door. Above this door, there was a sign with a cauldron which would be invisible to any other person walking by. A wave of relief erupted Ravenna.

She walked towards the door and opened it slowly. Stepping inside The Leaky Cauldron, it was full if men and woman laughing and toasting at the bar. A few sat at the rounded tables with pints and whiskeys and others just sat on sofas reading. Not many children were in the pub, the ones that were, would have been about two to three years older.

Ravenna walked towards the bar where a bartender was serving drinks and joking with a group if drunken men. On her her way over, she nearly got trampled to death by a large, bald headed man.

"Sorry darlin'" he laughed historically and stumbled away._ 'Fat oaf ' _Ravenna thought.

She sighed and recovered easily. Ravenna approached the bar, she was just an inch higher than the counter which made her feel inferior than the rest of them. Something she despised feeling.

"Excuse me?" She said to the bartender. He didn't seem to have heard her or he did, and he's just being plain rude. "Excuse me!" Ravenna spoke demandingly, yet there were still hints of kindness.

The entire bar dropped their conversations with each other and looked down at the tiny figure standing with her arms folded on the counter.

"Yes love?" The bartender came closer to Ravenna and looked at her properly. His mouth opened ajar and his eyes grew to the size if saucers. "How do you get to Diagon Alley from here?" Ravenna asked sweetly, "You see, it's my first year attending Hogwarts and I'm not quite sure how to get there." The barman still peered stunned at her. "Are you alright?" She asked. On her right, the men who had previously been full if life and alcohol, all had grew silent, looking at her.

"You wouldn't 'appen to be...Ravenna _Riddle_, would ya?" The bartender finally spoke without taking a glimpse away from Ravenna's face.

"Yes I am Ravenna Riddle, how do you know my name?" The barman was now glancing at the drunk men. He used the dish towel on his shoulder to wipe the sweat away, that was forming in his brow.

"Neve mind, love." He cleared his throat. "You say ya need to get to Diagon Alley, now?"

"Yes, professor Dumbledore told me to come find Tom- I assume your Tom?" He nodded slowly, as if he didn't understand the question.

"Sorry" he laughed, "I am Tom, yes." He walked around the counter beside Ravenna, revealing a well-rounded beer belly. "I can take you there now."

"Thanks." The men at the bar had now regained to whispering among themselves, still stealing glances at the little girl.

Tom lead Ravenna to a door in the back of the pub. They entered into a small, square shaped alley which was only about two metres long. Ravenna left the pub more quiet and manageable compared to the rowdy chaos it once was, minutes ago.

"'Ere ya go." Tom stopped at a brick wall. A basic brick wall with no door or anything. Ravenna raised an eyebrow, "If your trying to tell me that this is Diagon Alley, I am going to be so pissed."

Tom chuckled at her expression, "Just wait 'nd see." He held up a chubby finger and tapped some bricks. Nothing happened. Seconds later, a rumbling sound came from the wall and they started to shake and move to the side. Ravenna was surprised when her wardrobe was set on fire, but this?!

The more the bricks moved and split apart like the Red Sea, the more of what was on the other side revealed itself. A street was the final outcome. The street was cobbled and stretched too fat to see the end.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Miss Riddle." Tom welcomed her with a smile, "I hope you find everything you're looking for." And with that, the bartender walked away, leaving Ravenna gobsmacked.

"Wow." She whispered. The street was full of men, women and children of all ages who carried an object of some sort. Ravenna grinned as she turned her head in every direction possible, trying to soak up every new and amazing sight.

There were dozens and dozens of shops, all of which sold different products and further merchandise, that Ravenna had never seen or even heard of before in her life.

Ravenna whipped out the paper folded in her pocket and examined the list of school supplies. Half-way through the list she realised, _'I need money...' _She thought and bit her lip, _'What money do you have?!'_ A voice shouted in her head. Then the memory of Dumbledore ran in her head, _'Gringot's is a bank which is located in the heart of this street.'_ Without further thinking, she strode slowly up the street in hunt for this bank. Still drinking in the magical surroundings, she received a few weird and really strange looks from certain other men and woman. It was almost as if they knew her from a long time ago.

A tall, white building rested, dead centre of the alley, automatically capturing Ravenna's attention. It's pearly white walls, reflected the sunlight and could blind any person. She entered through the silver door.

She made her way into a vast room with towering ceilings. Either side of the room, were long, high counters that sat a hundred or more goblin-like creatures. Ravenna's breath hitched in her throat causing her to cough slightly at the very site of these things. They sat on stools, scribbling down numbers into large ledgers, weighting coins or examining priceless stones.

At the end of the aisle of counters, was a single podium with a single goblin jotting down onto a piece if paper. "Excuse me?" Ravenna began, "I would like to take out some money out of my account." Even this experience was strange for her, seeing as she had never stepped foot in a bank.

The goblin sitting in front appeared to be the eldest, raised his head to the girl, his glasses slipping down his arched nose. "Account?" His voice was normal yet chilling.

"Oh-I'm sorry, vault." She corrected herself.

"I see-" he set down his quill, "do you have your key, miss?"

"Yes, I do." She searched her pockets for the brass item and pulled it out for the goblin.

"Very well, Griphook!" Griphook was another goblin who escorted Ravenna out of the hall and to the outside of her vault.

"Vault three-hundred and seven." The tiny goblin hopped out of the cart followed by Ravenna herself. "Key please." Ravenna nodded and handed the key over.

The unusual looking key fit into the lock perfectly and the vault door swung open.

What Ravenna saw next, took her breath away. Piles and piles of gold, silver and bronze coins were laid out in countless bundles, that almost reached the roof of the room. Golden cups, jewels and other luxurious treasures and gems also filled the room. _'Was this really all mine?'_ She thought, _'My parents left all this for me!' _Her head was swimming, _'Who the heck were my parents?!' _

After leaving Gringots, Ravenna's pockets were now walking safes. Tons of golden, silver and bronze coins were nearly overflowing them. With every step, a clear 'Ching!' could be heard.

She took the list out, yet again! One item on this list had never failed to stand out to her, and gave her goosebumps just reading it. _Wand_. Professor Dumbledore had conveniently written neatly beside each item, the name of the shops where they could be found. Ollivander's was her target.

Ollivander's was easy enough to find considering the number of shops in total. Ravenna opened the door, the bell above rang through the store but nobody else was there to hear it, except her. She wondered if the shop was closed and the owner forgot to turn the sign around. But she thought too quickly when a man with white hair, that took on the appearance that he had been electrocuted, suddenly walked into the main room from a back room. His misty silver eyes landed in Ravenna.

"Ah, I wondered when I would be seeing you, Miss Riddle." He began hocking through the stacked up boxes in the back, but he still remained visible to Ravenna.

"I remember when your parents first came here to buy their first wands." His eyes landed on a box, "I remember your father well...indeed I do."

Ravenna had grown uncomfortable waiting for this man, who seemed to know more about her than she did.

"Here you go." Mr Ollivander took out a light wooden wand from the box and handed it to Ravenna.

Ravenna held it firmly, not quite understanding why she was standing, holding a stick with the man gleaming at her, waiting for something to happen. "Come on, give it a wave." He urged.

"Oh!" Ravenna automatically flicked her wrist and ended up knocking all the neatly stacked boxes onto the floor. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

"Not to worry." He went in the back again, searching for another wand.

"How did you know my parents?" The words came flowing out of her mouth and she knew once she said them, it was a mistake.

Silence was in the room until Ollivander came back with a dusty black box in his hands.

"They both attended Hogwarts- I sold them both their first wands. Very good students, your mother was most pleasant and a very talented witch. As for your father..." He trailed off, opening the box and picking out a redish-brown wand with vine-like design engraved into it. He gave her the wand and backed away with three steps.

The atmosphere in the room changed completely, it was no longer the chilled temperature but a heated ambiance was now present. Sparks and flashes of green danced around Ravenna, whose hair was blowing backwards lightly.

"I think you found your wand." The man smiled.

Ravenna laughed slightly, but then something triggered in her head, _'He hasn't finished explaining my parents'_

"You were saying?" Ravenna looked at the now confused Mr Ollivander, "I'm sorry?"

"You were telling me about my father next."

"Oh-ah, yes I was,wasn't I." He chuckled nervously, this made Ravenna sick to her stomach- she didn't like weakness.

"Well your father was the most talented wizard I ever knew, that is if I'm not including Albus Dumbledore, of course." He began packing Ravenna's wand away and wrapping it up.

"He and your mother married at Hogwarts soon after their graduation. Oh your father loved your mother with immense passion and not long after, they had you, but both died, soon following-"

"How?" Ravenna demanded abruptly.

"...Somethings are better left unsaid, Miss Riddle."

Ravenna nodded slowly, sadness was creeping into her and she felt like weeping at that moment. Though she sniffed back the tears just as they threatened to fall.

"I must say though, Miss Riddle," Ollivander gave Ravenna her wand, "you look so much like your father, everything, from your nose to lips, cheekbones to chin, and those big, beautiful eyes. He would be proud of you." Ravenna smiled widely, "And you have your mother's charming and breathtaking smile- you could charm any man, woman or child with a smile like that." He laughed which resulted to Ravenna laughing along with him.

"You have a very powerful wand in your possession now, Miss Riddle. The core is a Veela hair, which gives you the ability for every subject you may take on in Hogwarts. It's eleven inches and its been made out of rosewood. It's purpose is highly recommended for protecting its owner with an overpowering protection shield."

"Overpowering protection shield?" Ravenna repeated curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see." He winked.

* * *

Okay, I know this chapter wasn't the best and wasn't very exciting interesting, but it's just the build up to the important plot in my story, so please continue reading! I hope you liked this chapter anyway:) I'll try and update soon, please review and follow!


End file.
